


The ability to keep your hand ( to yourself )

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin as guard, M/M, Mpreg, Nori being Nori, bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as if it was his fault that he got imprisoned again and no matter how disappointed Dwalin looked at him, he knew he was right in this one. And it just wasn't fair that he got that look now, the guard should be on his side, not automatically assuming that he overreacted - overreacted, as if he ever overreacted to anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ability to keep your hand ( to yourself )

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely prompt on HKM:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23824340#t23824340
> 
> Short:  
> After the quest, DOYC becomes pregnant. Suddenly they are confronted by the fact that they and their baby bump are now public property as far as the citizens of Erebor are concerned.

"Tell me again what happened.", he heard the exasperated voice of his husband, but he just wasn't in the mood anymore, so he turned on the hay he was sitting on so his back was turned to the door and huffed, annoyed with the whole situation.  
It wasn't as if it was his fault that he got imprisoned again and no matter how disappointed Dwalin looked at him, he knew he was right in this one. And it just wasn't fair that he got that look now, the guard should be on his side, not automatically assuming that he overreacted - overreacted, as if he ever overreacted to anything! Alright, maybe he was sometimes a little dramatic to get his will - be it that his husband stayed the day at home to cater his every whim or that he was just too exhausted to get nagged by his older brother - but that didn't mean he deserved such a look, because it just wasn't fair and Dwalin was an idiot and really, who needed him anyway? It wasn't as if he never slept a night in a jail and as long as the hay was clean he didn't have any objections, even if his back wouldn't be as forgiving come morning, thanks to that large belly he carried in front of himself. But it was his belly and there was no one in this entire fucking kingdom who had the right to -

"Nori, please. Just explain why you did it. I can't just let you out of here, I'm a guard, so I need a really good explanation from you. Please tell me why that was necessary and we can go home.", his idiot husband begged from behind the bars - and yes, he was begging, Nori was sure, even if that big oaf would never admit to it - or perhaps from infront of the bars, because it was the redhead that sat in the cell, arms crossed over his giant bulge and pouting like a dwarfling. He would just ignore him and keep him a little longer in suspense, because maybe then he would just fucking believe him, but who was he kidding, he was talking about honest to Mahal Guard Captain Dwalin Fundinson and he was just a lowly thief that happened to be heavily pregnant, looking vaguely similar to the moon and why should his opinion on that matter count for anything if that fucking noble asshole yowled about the mental attacker that just jumped him out of nowhere.  
Not that Nori could jump anyone, couldn't for several months now. He just waddled, that was all he did nowadays and apparently getting arrested for assault of a noble - fuck that noble, it wasn't his right and Nori would have loved to get arrested for manslaughter for that, if he had any chance of escaping from jail -- which he just hadn't, not looking like a bloated whale like he was right now, and he knew he was right, he saw pictures of them in one of Ori's books and Kili called him that after seeing it too and that was a situation he could have gotten arrested for, too, but Kili was smart enough --- sometimes --- to know when he did something wrong and didn't even whimper about the shiner and the broken nose he got for it -- but he just had a second to have fun there in the dining-hall before he got gripped and the noble screamed in pain. And he was still sure that the fucker deserved it.

"Nori, please. Turn around and talk to me.", came from infront of the bars and the former thief was still seething, because it was Dwalins fucking job to just believe him, but he stood up and turned around, arms crossed in front of his rapidly swelling chest and really, he hated how he looked right now and couldn't wait for the little bugger to be born and getting old enough that he wouldn't need to breast feed him anymore, just so he wouldn't have tits anymore. He set his jaw into a mulish line.  
"He touched it.", Nori said by way of explanation, still stubborn and rightfully so, because what right did that bastard had -  
"He touched what?", Dwalin asked sceptically, already tired of that phrase, because it was the only explanation he got since they started this game, but at least his little husband was talking to him again. His bottom lip quivered suspiciously, but it wouldn't do anyone any good if he pointed that out now, even if he just wanted to get into the cell and take him into his arms. The last weeks were hard on both of them, with the birth just around the corner and this was stress he didn't need on top of that - and he was sure that Nori didn't need it either. The redhead seemed to bristle under his gaze, before his arms came to rest protectively in front of his bulge, that didn't seem to want to stop growing in the last weeks. 

"My belly. He patted my belly and told me to eat good, so I get even rounder. The bastard told me I got fat! And he touched my baby, without asking if it was alright and I don't care what you or Balin or Dori think of that, no one can just come up to me and touch me! That fork in his hand was the nicest thing I wanted to do to him and if anyone tries that again they'll have a fork in their eye!", Nori exploded at last, telling Dwalin the whole story - the noble wasn't much help in that department either, because he just vented about 'the mental criminal', until he abruptly shut up as he recognized Dwalin as the husband of said mental criminal.  
But now he could only sigh. It was true that the Ereborian citizens loved their heros and this was one hero pregnant from another - last he checked there were fourteen ballads about them and a dwarf was still in the process of writing a play about their 'epic lovestory'. From guard and thief to eternal love. Nori had punched him in the face as he was asked about a little meeting to clarify some details.  
The other side of that 'love' for them was that they were practically public property as far as everyone was concerned and no one really thought about privacy anymore when it came to them. There were a whole lot of yelling matches, growling and one or two fist fights registered when it came to that topic, but no one could be too angry at the both of them - least of all sweet little Nori, who was pregnant and couldn't work anymore and did you see the tunic he was wearing yesterday, I just need to buy the same one. In his duty as Guard he stumbled over most of the gossip in Erebor.

Now, though, there was a full dining-hall that saw Nori, hero of Erebor, driving a fork through a nobles hand and spitting profanities about said nobles mother and that just wasn't something that could be forgotten without even talking about it. That needed work to set right again, because Dwalin knew his Nori wasn't an erratic nutcase and he wouldn't stand by as anyone thought that of him. But first, he wanted home. He could still talk to the noble tomorrow and set the right people on the job of saving his redheads reputation - even if that one probably didn't care. He would probably like it, the little fucker. With another sigh he opened the door and drew Nori into his arms, stroking his cheek and his bulge and making sure that everything was alright with both of them. 

He would take his husband home and make sure he relaxed a little and tomorrow he would make sure that the whole of Erebor knew - not to fucking touch his husband!


End file.
